


Hold Your Hand

by AquaticOx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creative Freedom, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticOx/pseuds/AquaticOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night, Derek Hale tries, with one last strand of hope to bring Erica and Boyd back. </p><p>They didn't deserve to die, not for his mistakes, not if he could help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Teen Wolf ff, and I appreciate you trying out my story. 
> 
> I have taken the liberty of changing up some elements in the story as you'll see. Such as:
> 
> \- Reviving a werewolf( more like done to my own understanding)
> 
> \- Lydia's abilities. 
> 
> -Couples (as you've probably read) 
> 
> -Pack dynamics
> 
> So that's it I think. Also it would mean a lot if you could leave constructive criticism, as this story probably has a lot of mistakes that I could correct in the future, I apologize in advance. Also could you tell me if you'd like me to continue. I'd love to, i have so many ideas, but it doesn't make sense to continue if no one even likes it. So that's all I'll ask 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The full moon, fully distinguished against the clear black sky, shown bright upon the ruins of the old Hale house's yard. Inside, mirrors, of all shapes and sizes were set up strategically so that the moon's light bounced between them. 

Knelt on the rough grass between two mirrors, Lydia Martin, adjusted what was the last mirror in this deliberate set-up. She wasn't usually inclined to engage in the supernatural of Beacon Hills until the week days, but a text from Allison asserted that she needed her help urgently. So, with a huff of finality, she moved away from the last mirror. When she was out of the way, the moon's light was finally able to hit all ten mirrors until it landed upon the three bodies in the middle of the yard. 

Derek Hale was positioned there, in the yard's center, arranged so his beta's claws punctured his arm. He was trying to keep himself calm at the moment, but the loss of blood was starting to get to him, and so his breathing sounded labored in the other wise quiet field. 'Keep calm for your pack' he tried telling himself, but did he really have a pack to claim ? He wasn't sure where he stood with Isaac,hell, he wasn't sure where he stood with Peter either. No one did. 'At least he had Cora ' he thought with a little strand of hope. 

“It's ready.” Lydia said at last, as she walked toward the seven figures that emerged from the dark. She stood by Aiden as Isaac,Scott, Allison, Peter, Stiles, and Ethan came to surround Derek, Erica, and Boyd. Peter stepped forward to primly examine the set up; a nod of the head affirmed everything was in place. “Lydia?”He said sweetly, outstretching his hand for her to grab. Smiling tightly, she took his proffered hand. 

They knelt near Derek as Peter instructed her on what to do, it was the only thing that could be heard in the dead silence of the night. The others watched from afar as they waited to see how events turned out. 

Aiden abruptly sighed and crossed his arms. “ This is stupid.” he said, looking down upon the six beside him. “How do you know this'll even work ? How do you guys know you can trust his Uncle ?”

Scott bit his lip tentatively before he replied. “We don't know. But we don't really have anything else to go on.” 

“And your sure we can't help ?” Ethan said, pointedly ignoring when his brother's let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Yeah, he said it could only be done between pack members.” said Stiles, gesturing toward Erica and Boyd. 

“Well what does Lydia have to do with this ?” Aiden said. Then he ,Allison,Ethan and Isaac all looked to Scott and Stiles. 

“Peter says Lydia's like a link between worlds,” Stiles shrugged; carding his hand through his hair. “ that she's the only person that can guide Boyd and Erica back.” He buried his hands in his pockets and shrugged when they all gazed questioningly at him. “ I don't know, that's what he said.” 

“And this is really the best we got?” said Isaac, arms crossed tightly. He turned back to where Peter and Lydia were with Derek. Suddenly, with a slight shake of the head, he turned to stalk off. “ This has got to be a joke.” he said.

Scott grabbed his arm before he could. “Isaac, come on.” he pleaded. For a moment Isaac looked like he might fight but then he just frowned, and settled back down. 

 

Peter stepped away from Lydia to stand beside Stiles. When the others turned their eyes on him he told them all they have to do is wait now. 

It seemed like hours passed by, as Lydia clasped hers', Derek's and his beta's hands. Gripping with more force then necessary;as if it would help, but still, nothing happened. 

The others fidgeted anxiously in anticipation from where they stood. Allison chewed her lip nervously, and Stiles' hair was a mess. Isaac, whom was shaking with anger,glared ,eerily quiet, at the ground. 

Scott was feeling nervous as well, but he kept it hidden. He had put a lot of hope into this plan, and whether it was good gamble or not, he would wait and see. Then Scott suddenly noticed Isaac, how he shook with rage and anguish, like Scott knew he would. Ever since they first decided on this idea, he knew, he had felt how tense Isaac was then, and now. When Isaac looked up at him Scott didn't fight the urge to pull him close. 

Isaac thought, fleetingly, that he should have fought the comfort that came so easily from Scott, but the tension suddenly drained from his body and he just leaned into Scott. Stiles offered his hand to rub soothing circles on Isaac's back, if only to stop messing up his hair. Isaac at least stopped shaking. 

Another set of hours seemed to pass and Derek's hope began waning. Lydia looked forlornly at the two figures beside Derek, and he could see the water behind her eyes, and the guilt. 

“I'm sorry.” she said suddenly. 

But Derek shook his head. “It's not your fault.” he said stoically,but he couldn't stop that one tear from falling. 

After an hour passed, Derek pried himself away his two betas, leaving Lydia behind. He walked over to the rest of the group and apologized to Isaac and the rest of them. Scott had to give his hand a reassuring squeeze before Isaac could mutter an “I know.”;he didn't try to contain the tears after that. Scott said both a thank you and then an apology before going after the fleeting Isaac.

Allison placed a comforting hand on his arm. She didn't say anything when he looked up, but she thought he did good, if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. She walked away, back to her car, with out a word. 

Scott, and Isaac are gone now,Ethan as well. He couldn't find Peter when he looked about the field. Then he watched as Aiden and Lydia walked back to their car in silence.

Derek was finally left alone in the back yard, of the burned remains of his old home. 

He put Erica and Boyd back in their graves, he lined the mirrors against the house's charred remains.  
When he was done, Derek collapsed onto his knees. 

His head was in his hands, as he let the tears fall silently. But suddenly there was a warm pressure on his shoulder, Derek turned, preparing to kill it's source. 

He didn't though, when he found Stiles starring back at him, he didn't.  
Stiles smiled a watery smile at Derek before he stood up, and turned to face Stiles. He tries to smile, as if to pacify Stiles' worry, but it was probably more of a grimace if Stiles' look was anything to go by. 

And that look, that look just seemed to break the dam, because suddenly Derek was crying into his own hands, and promptly began to plummet to the ground. 

Stiles tried to hold him steady, but they both end up on the ground anyway. Derek's head some how ended up on Stiles' shoulder, and Stile's hand was cradling the back of it. 

“ It's okay, you did good today Derek ,” Stiles' words came out muffled as his tears fall onto Derek's shoulder. “you did good and he doesn't blame you for what happened, none of us do.”

Derek almost believed him.


End file.
